Many mistakes can hurt, but a revenge hurts more
by Cams G
Summary: Erros são comuns entre os seres humanos, mas nem todos são capazes de perdoar completamente, de corpo e alma.
1. We all made mistakes,

**Disclaimer:** não tenho nenhum direito sobre a série Gossip Girl, e não tive nenhum fim lucrativo com essa fic.

**N/A:** Olá, por algum milagre da natureza, na verdade graças a uma chuva e falta de eletricidade, eu consegui escrever mais uma fic, não sei se está boa, espero que vocês me digam isso! Só posso afirmar que eu estou totalmente viciada em Gossip Girl e por isso não poderia escrever uma fic sobre outro qualquer assunto. Espero que gostem, por favor deixem reviews!

_ We all made mistakes..._

Aqui está a cena mais inesperada de todos os tempos. Ele sentado, sendo consumido pela culpa, pela tristeza e pelo medo. E medo realmente não é uma palavra comum no dicionário de Chuck Bass, a única pessoa nesse mundo que é capaz de despertar esse sentimento no poderoso e destemido Chuck Bass é uma mulher, Blair Waldorf. Ela foi a única capaz de tirar três palavras da boca dele que ninguém jamais esperava ouvir, e agora, ela é a única capaz de fazer gotas de dor rolarem por seu rosto.

Enquanto fica sentado, concentrado olhando para o chão, todos em volta pensam 'o que está se passando na cabeça dele?' Bom, isso só ele poderia afirmar com toda certeza, mas já podemos imaginar, não é? Provavelmente está se culpando pelo idiota que foi, ou está se sentindo incapaz, pois dessa vez nada que faça, nenhum golpe ou armação poderá consertar a besteira que fez, ou talvez esteja apenas se lembrando do que fez e tentando pensar em uma maneira de se desculpar, se o destino permitir.

Vamos considerar a terceira hipótese, vamos nos lembrar do que houve.

_ ~Flash Back~_

_Blair chega animadíssima de viagem alguns dias antes do previsto e corre para ver seu amado. Mas infelizmente nem todas as surpresas são bem vindas, quando entra no quarto ela se depara com a cena particularmente mais nojenta que já viu em toda sua vida. Chuck em sua cama com outra mulher, oh não, um flagra terrível, quebrou todo o coraçãozinho de pedra da nossa rainha B., pobre Blair. Ela ficou algum tempo processando a imagem, não sabia se gritava, se fazia um escândalo digno de jornais ou se saía correndo daquele lugar que já tinha sido tão feliz e que agora estava sendo o mais cruel possível com ela. Enquanto olhava e pensava no que fazer, sua presença foi notada, Chuck olhou para ela assustado, totalmente atordoado, sem saber o que fazer, apenas se enrolou no lençol, andou até ela e tentou se desculpar, tarde demais, ela saiu correndo e ele foi atrás como nos filmes românticos, pena que para Blair este filme estava chato demais, o que não sabia é que ficaria pior. Ela saiu correndo do hotel dele e ao atravessar a rua sem olhar ela foi surpreendida por um carro. E Chuck ficou parado na porta do hotel, enrolado no lençol, olhando a mulher da sua vida sendo atropelada, mas porque ele se sentiu tão triste? Afinal, ele já tinha destruído o coração dela. Ele correu até ela, abraçou e beijou ela, implorou pra que ela agüentasse, disse o quanto a amava milhares de vezes, mas ela não estava ouvindo e nem queria ouvir. _

_ ~Flash Back~ _

Agora que vocês já sabem o que realmente aconteceu podemos voltar ao hospital. Chuck continuava imóvel, pelo menos até o médico chegar, então ele levantou em um pulo e foi logo perguntar à ele como ela estava, e como sempre, a resposta fria de um médico que não tem nada a perder:

- Nós fizemos o possível...

Chuck se assustou ao ouvir essas palavras, segurou o médico pelo colarinho da camisa e o chamou de inútil, mas ele ainda não tinha acabado de falar.

- Meu rapaz, se acalme, eu ainda não terminei, não se assuste. – disse o médico enquanto ajeitava a camisa levemente amassada pela força de Chuck – A senhorita Blair está em coma, tentamos mantê-la consciente, mas infelizmente a pancada na cabeça foi muito forte.

Chuck respirou aliviado por alguns instantes, até se dar conta de que ela poderia ficar em coma por dias, semanas, meses ou até anos, como ele ia viver sem ela e ainda com esse remorso? Ele começou a chorar novamente, tinha sido difícil se controlar anteriormente, imagina agora com essa noticia. Se sentou em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, cobriu o rosto com as mãos, puxou os cabelos, chorou desesperado, gritou com raiva do mundo e de si mesmo, tinha vontade de morrer, se sentia envergonhado pelo que fez, mas afinal de contas ele é Chuck Bass, é da natureza dele ficar com várias mulhere. Enquanto chorava não percebeu a aproximação de Serena e Nate, ela ainda não sabia o que tinha acontecido para B. ter sido atropelada, ela sempre foi cautelosa ao atravessar as ruas, mas ela percebeu que ele tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso, ela viu a culpa que sentia, perguntou à ele o que tinha acontecido e ele contou, S. ficou totalmente revoltada, disse absurdos merecidos para ele:

- Realmente Chuck, eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria, você pode até amar a Blair, mas é da sua natureza magoar as pessoas que te amam!

Ele não sabia o que responder, afinal ela estava certa, só tinha dito a verdade. Depois disso ela saiu andando rapidamente e Nate ficou ali para consolar o amigo, disse algumas palavras de apoio, mas não adiantava, ele sabia a culpa que tinha, reconhecia que tinha errado, não adiantava.

- Eu fui um idiota, Nate. Como eu pude fazer isso com ela? Eu a amo como nunca seria capaz de amar ninguém, nem a mim mesmo, eu amo a Blair mais do que a minha própria vida, eu daria qualquer coisa para estar no lugar dela naquela cama, ligada àqueles aparelhos. – disse ele em prantos, seu olhar estava entre raiva, tristeza e culpa.

- Eu entendo que se sinta assim, foi um erro, mas no momento não adianta se castigar, se culpar, você precisa se concentrar e fazer algo que você não está acostumado, rezar! É isso que as pessoas normais fazem quando temem perder algo que amam, acho que é um bom momento pra começar a praticar isso viu. Vamos comer algo?

- E você acha que alguma coisa desce na minha garganta? Não quero comer, nem rezar, nem merda nenhuma, eu quero ela aqui comigo de volta!

- Bem, você que sabe, eu vou comer alguma coisa, daqui a pouco eu volto, pense no que eu te falei.

E novamente Chuck ficou sozinho com seus pensamentos o assombrando. Após algumas horas pensando decidiu que não podia ficar ali sentado sem fazer nada. Foi até uma capela do hospital e quando entrou viu Nate, Serena e a mãe de Blair na beira do altar. Pensou em sair, mas achou que tudo por ela valia a pena, então se sentou no último banco e começou a conversar com Deus de uma maneira um tanto incomum...

- Olha, eu não sou muito bom com essa coisa de rezar, então vou direto aos pedidos.. – começou em voz baixa, tanto que só ele podia ouvir – eu sei que eu nunca fui um bom garoto, nunca me comportei, e sei que não mereço que o Senhor me ouça, mas é a minha última esperança. A Blair desperta a melhor parte de mim, ela é tudo de bom que tem dentro desse corpo, ela é a única que consegue me realizar completamente, que me faz feliz todos os dias, se eu tenho ela não preciso de mais nada, por favor, salve ela, me leve no seu lugar, eu imploro, se o Senhor existe, me prove, faça com que ela acorde! – terminou antes de todos os outros notarem sua presença e voltou para a sala de espera.

Alguns dias se passaram, na verdade, duas semanas, as mais longas da vida dele. Não dormiu nenhuma noite de maneira confortável, foi para casa apenas para tomar banho, dormia no hospital, normalmente no quarto de Blair, em uma poltrona ao lado da sua cama, e mal se alimentava. Nesse dia o dia amanheceu um pouco mais ensolarado, foi para casa, tomou banho, tomou um pouco de café puro e voltou para o hospital, quando chegou lá todos estavam alegres. Ele ficou surpreso, até o momento em que Nate veio correndo até ele e disse:

- Cara, ela acordou! E quer te ver, corre lá.

Ainda meio assustado e sem saber se ela estaria feliz por o ver ou se estaria brava com ele pelo que houve ele foi vê-la o mais rápido possível. Ao entrar no quarto ele foi até ela, e ela disse sorrindo que o amava e que era a principal pessoa que ela queria ver. Ele ficou chocado, como assim ela não ia brigar com ele? Apesar da estranheza que isso causou a ele, ele se comportou como se nada tivesse acontecido:

- Ah meu amor, que susto você me deu, eu te amo tanto!

Ficaram algum tempo conversando, e quando saiu do quarto foi falar com o médico que estava conversando com Serena, então ele explicou que ela teve uma perda de memória recente, tudo o que houve no dia do acidente ela não se lembrava, mas o médico deixou claro que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela se lembraria, mas como será que ela ia reagir ao se lembrar disso? O que será que o destino estava guardando para Chuck? Bom, teremos que esperar a cabeça da rainha B. colaborar. Xoxo, gossip girl.


	2. but will be forgiven?

...but will be forgiven?

Alguns dias se passaram e o médico ainda esperava que ela recuperasse a memória para lhe dar alta. Ela já tinha se lembrado de várias coisas que aconteceram pouco antes do acidente, só restava uma. Chuck tinha passado grande parte do tempo conversando com ela, estava mais carinhoso e dedicado do que nunca, quem sabe se ele fosse um bom namorado ela o perdoaria quando se lembrasse?

Um dia ele foi para casa descansar e Serena ficou conversando com Blair, durante a conversa S. tentou algumas indiretas, algumas provocações, pois queria que a amiga descobrisse o que Chuck tinha feito, ele não podia ficar impune, não podia deixar sua amiga continuar enganada. Toda vez que começava a se lembrar de algo sentia uma forte dor de cabeça, e as investidas de S. pareciam estar funcionando. De repente a cabeça de Blair parecia um túnel do tempo, passaram várias imagens aleatórias na sua mente, e quando pararam ela começou a relembrar tudo que havia acontecido, aquilo além da dor de cabeça, gerava uma dor no peito, um aperto, uma falta de ar, ela tentou se controlar, mas algumas lágrimas rolaram. E ela começou a dizer repetidamente que não acreditava que ele tinha sido capaz de fazer aquilo com ela, em meio ao seu desespero, ele apareceu na porta do quarto com flores nas mãos, mas ao ver o desespero dela percebeu que era o fim, ela havia se lembrado e jamais o perdoaria.

- Sai daqui agora! – ela começou a gritar – engula suas flores, não quero te ver nunca mais na minha frente, como você foi capaz? Eu achava que você me amava, mas você não consegue segurar o zíper da calça fechado, não é? Você não pode ver uma mulher na sua frente, não se importa com os meus sentimentos, e seus sentimentos também somem, né? Bem que dizem que homens pensam com outra cabeça, desapareça da minha vida Charles Bartholomew Bass, pra mim você está morto!

- Me desculpe, eu te amo...

As palavras dela esmagaram o coração dele, esgotaram suas forças, não era capaz de falar mais nada, apenas pronunciou essas palavras e saiu do quarto, enquanto andava pelos corredores viu uma garotinha muito doente e pálida com os pais ao seu lado chorando, foi até a garotinha, deu as flores a ela e disse:

- Você parece ser uma boa garota, a vida é gentil com pessoas boas, continue assim, pessoas más são castigadas algum dia...

O dia, que antes estava levemente iluminado, havia fechado, nuvens tinham se formado e começou a chover, e ele ficou algum tempo de baixo da chuva enquanto suas lágrimas se misturavam com as gotas da chuva, afinal de contas um Bass não chorava no meio da rua. Foi para casa, ficou dias arrasado, S. vendo o quanto a amiga estava magoada e sofrendo resolveu ajudá-los, no dia em que ela saiu do hospital avisou Chuck para ir vê-la em casa. Ele foi até a casa dela, ficou esperando por ela na sala com flores nas mãos, quando ela entrou ainda um pouco debilitada, ela tentou voltar para trás, mas S. e Nate não deixaram, antes que ela começasse a dizer algo, Chuck começou:

- Por favor, me ouça.

- Está bem, pode começar... – disse ela o mais seca que conseguiu.

- Eu sei que eu fui um idiota, não mereço seu perdão, mas eu te amo, você sabe, eu não vivo sem você! Você sabe, depois que você entrou na minha vida, o que é Chuck Bass sem Blair Waldorf? Nada! Eu preciso de você, por favor, me perdoa.

- Ah que lindo você, né? Apronta e depois acha que é só vir aqui falar palavras bonitas e estará perdoado? Eu sinto muito Chuck, eu acho que nossa história foi muito bonita enquanto durou, mas vamos ser realistas, sabíamos que uma hora isso ia acontecer, é a hora de acabar com o jogo.

Oh não, rainha B. dando game over para Chuck Bass, ele devia ter tomado mais cuidado, confiança é como vidro, uma vez quebrada não tem como consertar.

Dois meses se passaram sem que nenhum dos dois se procurassem, mas o destino se encarregou disso, chegou o aniversário de Serena e ambos foram convidados. Ela já recuperada, estava linda, realmente uma rainha, mas não podia esconder a sua angustia por trás da sua beleza. Quando se encontraram até faíscas saíram, cuidado para não incendiar a festa. Mas assim que avistou Chuck, ela mudou de direção, e assim ficou a festa inteira, fugindo dele, mas não poderia evitar para sempre. Em um momento ela foi até a sacada e ficou olhando para o céu e pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido e o quanto estavam doendo esses dias sem ele, estava tão distraída que não percebeu quando ele se aproximou, apenas sentiu suas mãos que ela tão bem conhecia tocando seus ombros.

- Ah, não acredito, me deixe em paz! - disse ela se afastando.

- Hey, eu só quero conversar, - disse segurando seu braço - eu fiz besteira, mas eu já paguei um preço alto demais por isso, você não sabe o quanto doeu ficar dias naquele hospital me martirizando porque você poderia morrer por minha culpa! Não acha que isso já me machucou o suficiente? Acha que não aprendi a lição? Eu te amo, Blair, você é a única mulher que eu quero pra mim.

- Você não pensou assim quando levou aquela vadia pro seu quarto né?

- Eu cometi um erro, mas eu mereço ser perdoado, eu nunca mais farei nada que te magoe, por favor...

- Ok, não precisa dizer mais nada – ela disse com o dedo tampando a boca de Chuck – eu te amo e te perdôo, mas se você fizer isso novamente você perderá o seu parque de diversão!

Ele deu um leve sorriso apesar da ameaça, sabia que não daria motivos para isso nunca mais. Ela o beijou e ele disse o quanto a amava, o quanto tinha sentido sua falta, falta do seu corpo, seu perfume, tudo. Depois de algum tempo juntos na sacada e de muitas declarações de amor e pedidos de perdão, finalmente foram o quarto de S. que ficou feliz em ajudar o casal.

Parece que o nosso conto de fadas teve um final feliz, quer dizer, pelo menos até a rainha B. se vingar dele, nós sabemos que ela não vai deixar isso barato, mas isso será outra história. Xoxo, gossip girl.


	3. Not before a revenge!

Not before a revenge!

Alguns dias após essa confusão a paz reinava entre todos no Upper East Side, isso não parece um pouco assustador? Completamente! Afinal, por acaso alguém é tão inocente a ponto de achar que Blair Waldorf deixaria uma traição tão terrível sair impune?

"Me encontre no restaurante do hotel do Chuck daqui duas horas, não se atrase!" Era o que dizia a mensagem que B. mandou para Jack Bass.

Ela se arrumou como se fosse à uma grande festa, passou seu melhor perfume, cacheou os cabelos, colocou uma tiara deslumbrante, se maquiou e colocou o vestido mais sexy que tinha, por sinal o favorito de Chuck, mas ele estava prestes a odiar esse vestido. Chuck tentou ligar para ela o dia todo, e ela ignorou todas suas ligações. Dizem que a vingança é um prato que se come frio, alguém aí está com fome?

Duas horas se passaram, ela estava sentada em uma das mesas do restaurante quando Jack chegou, colocou uma das mãos em seu ombro, ao sentir o toque daquela mão que a dava náuseas, levantou e se pôs em pé de frente para ele.

- Você está mais linda do que nunca Blair, como consegue? – disse ele com o olhar devorador de sempre.

- Jack, você também... está simpático como sempre. – disse com um sorriso falso e um tom de ironia.

- Fiquei impressionado com a sua mensagem, o que quer de mim? Outra noite de amor? – disse com aquele sarcasmo que B. tanto detestava.

- Sente-se e então podemos conversar. – disse enquanto se sentava e Jack se fazia de cavalheiro puxando a cadeira para B.

- Pronto, agora diga. Não gosto de rodeios, quero saber o motivo do prazer inesperado de receber uma mensagem sua.

- Bom, vamos beber alguma coisa, depois subimos e eu mostro porquê te chamei aqui. Garçom? Por favor, a bebida mais forte que tiver aqui! – disse com um tom nervoso.

Depois de alguns minutos, que pareciam horas, bebendo, o suficiente para ter coragem de colocar seu plano em prática, e conversando com Jack, ela sugeriu que subissem para a suíte onde sempre ficava com Chuck.

Mas quando estavam no elevador ela apertou o botão de emergência e parou o elevador, afinal se chegassem no quarto seu plano não sairia como queria. Lembrou-se de quando Serena foi pega por Chuck se agarrando no elevador com Tripp, e se inspirou. Quando parou o elevador foi como uma predadora para cima de Jack, eles começaram a se beijar e se agarrar no elevador, assim como aconteceu com Serena, imediatamente o segurança chamou Chuck para ver o que estava acontecendo. Coitadinho, mal pôde acreditar no que estava vendo, preferia ser cego a assistir uma cena tão nojenta. Como estava desesperado e não queria que seus funcionários vissem seu estresse foi direto para sua suíte, algum tempo depois Blair e Jack chegaram lá, abraçados. Por algum motivo B. sabia que Chuck estaria lá, mesmo assim ficou surpresa, arrependida e sem reação quando teve que encarar a fúria dos olhos dele, que para sua surpresa não era exatamente fúria, parecia mais decepção, estava pronta para dizer vários absurdos para ele, mas sua voz simplesmente não saía, percebeu em alguns segundos o erro que tinha cometido, se vingar é uma coisa, mas dormir novamente com o tio dele? Não, isso era mais do que ele merecia e podia suportar.

- Eu sabia que você ia se vingar de mim mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas jamais pensei que seria de uma maneira assim tão sórdida. Cometer um erro uma vez é normal, a segunda é burrice! Blair, se queria matar tudo de bom que tinha no meu coração, parabéns, você conseguiu! – disse Chuck enquanto se levantava – Aproveite o resto da noite com seu amante! Vocês se merecem.

Sabia que tinha cometido um erro, mas ela não admitiria isso, não, ela não pediria perdão, dessa vez ela só tinha pagado na mesma moeda, talvez só um pouco mais caro.

- Saia daqui! – disse para Jack, enquanto chorava sentada na beira da cama.

- Deixe de ser boba, Blair! Você precisa de um homem de verdade como eu, não como meu sobrinho, ele pode até estar apaixonado, mas ele sempre vai te machucar no fim. – disse se aproximando dela.

- Assim como eu acabei de machucá-lo profundamente. E é exatamente por isso que nós combinamos tanto, nós dois somos assim, nos amamos, mas nos machucamos. Não aceitamos derrotas, humilhações, não aceitamos ficar por baixo.

- E é por isso que vocês não podem ficar juntos, será sempre assim, um magoando o outro, e no final pode ser que não haja forças para mais nada, em algum momento vocês não vão mais conseguir curar as feridas e vão sofrer ainda mais!

- Já mandei você sair daqui, não é? Tudo que eu menos preciso é de conselhos agora, muito menos um conselho seu! – disse enquanto se levantava e se afastava dele.

- Você que sabe querida, tem meu telefone, me ligue quando perceber que não terá futuro nenhum ao lado dele. – então se retirou do quarto, deixando B. sozinha com seus pensamentos e suas lágrimas. Pobre Blair, se esqueceu que não adianta nos vingarmos de alguém se essa vingança nos machuca tanto quanto machuca o outro!

Depois de algum tempo chorando sozinha, ligou para Serena e pediu para dormir lá. Foi para a casa da amiga, chorou tudo o que podia, dessa vez no colo de S., que disse para a amiga que ela tinha feito algo errado, não é assim que se acerta as contas, ainda mais com Jack, ela podia ter dormido com todos, mas Jack? Arg, jamais! Ficaram horas conversando até que B. se acalmou e dormiu, e Serena também.

Alguns dias se passaram sem que um procurasse o outro, afinal, Blair podia até estar errada, mas seu orgulho era forte demais, sem contar que Chuck tinha errado primeiro e ela tinha o direito de vingança! Não era só ela que estava sofrendo, Chuck também estava com o coração despedaçado, bebia o tempo todo para esquecer a dor e saía com qualquer mulher que aparecesse na sua frente. Vendo o sofrimento dos amigos, S. e Nate resolveram atacar de cupido novamente e convidaram Blair e Chuck para ir na casa de Serena, dizendo que precisavam falar com eles. Primeiro chegou Blair, e Serena a levou até o quarto, ficou um tempo conversando com a amiga, até que Chuck chegasse e então Nate o levou até o quarto dizendo que precisava chamar S., quando chegaram na porta do quarto, Serena mandou eles entrarem. Ambos ficaram se encarando durante algum tempo, quando Chuck se virou para sair do quarto, Nate entrou na sua frente e disse que de lá ele não ia sair.

- Vocês dois precisam conversar! Chega de guerras, vinganças, coisas baixas, decidam isso como adultos. Vocês precisam decidir se querem ficar juntos e não se magoar mais, ou se não são capazes disso. – disse isso e quando estava saindo disse uma última coisa para Chuck – Se vocês voltarem e você a trair ou a magoar mais uma vez que seja eu acabo com você, pessoalmente! E agora vocês só saem daqui quando se resolverem! – disse saindo com Nate e fechando a porta.

Por alguns minutos nenhum dos dois sabiam o que dizer, mas então Chuck começou a falar:

- Blair, você podia ter feito o que fosse para se vingar, mas aquilo foi o golpe mais baixo que eu já recebi em toda a minha vida! Da próxima vez que desculpar alguém, desculpe de verdade, essas vinganças são coisas de colégio, de adolescentes, vamos crescer! Eu te jurei que nunca mais faria isso e continuo dizendo, se a gente voltar eu não farei, e eu estou disposto a te perdoar de alma e coração, mas eu não agüento mais nenhum joguinho ou armação!

- Me perdoa, – começou a dizer entre lágrimas – eu cometi o maior erro da minha vida! Peguei pesado, mas você não sabe como eu me senti ao te ver com outra na cama. Foi cruel demais, eu realmente esperava que você me amasse o suficiente para não me trair. E sabe, eu realmente quero voltar com você, mas eu fico pensando, e se Jack estiver certo?

- Jack nunca está certo! Ele é um idiota, só quer ver as pessoas secas, sofrendo como ele, mas a que você está se referindo? – perguntou curioso.

- Aquele dia, depois que você foi embora, ele disse que nós dois não servimos para ficar juntos porque sempre vamos nos magoar, você sempre me fará sofrer e eu o mesmo. Não quero sofrer e não quero que você sofra!

- Não quer? Então não ouça o que ele diz, se você me deixar eu vou sofrer mais do que nunca. Eu te amo! E eu preciso de você, por favor não vamos perder o nosso amor, não posso perder a única pessoa que se importa comigo, a única família que eu tenho! – enquanto dizia isso ele a abraçou e sentiu seu perfume.

- Eu também te amo e muito, você é a pessoa mais importante que eu tenho, eu posso perder tudo, eu agüento, mas sem o seu amor eu não sou nada, eu morreria sem você na minha vida. Quando você não está comigo é como se eu não existisse, meu mundo pára. Você jamais vai me perder. Mas por favor, prometa de novo que não vai mais me trair?

- Eu prometo, não sou tão burro assim, nenhuma mulher me faz feliz como você. Ninguém se compara a você, Blair!

Depois de tantas palavras de amor, se beijaram e ficaram horas juntos. Decidiram que nada mais os atrapalharia, exceto os problemas que todo relacionamento tem sempre. Mas ainda restava uma coisa a ser resolvida. Chuck procurou Jack e lhe deu o tão merecido soco na cara!

- Fique longe da Blair, para sempre! – depois de ditas essas palavras, nosso anti-heroi voltou para o castelo com sua rainha.

E eles continuaram juntos e felizes, com alguns problemas, afinal felizes para sempre não existe na vida real, mas nenhum que juntos e com a força do amor deles não pudessem superar!


End file.
